Loveless Naruto
by Legend Five
Summary: When Kiba challenges Naruto to have more girlfriends than he ever had, Naruto seeks out help and happens to find a sex addicted Kurenai.What advice will she give him. Please Read and Review, thanks. NarutoxHarem. No lemons but rated M just in case
1. Sandy Challenges

Our favorite blond loudmouthed knuckle headed ninja made his way to his favorite ramen stand, with his hands placed behind his head. The loud mouthed ninja whistled a song that oddly matched heroes comeback theme song. He stepped into the small restaurant and the smell of ramen stimulated his senses. The 15 year old boy smiled at the owner. 

The owner returned the kind gesture, and gave a half hearted smile when Naruto's stomach growled.

"So what will it be Naruto?" Teuchi asked.

"I'll have seven bowls of miso ramen please." he piped.

The kyuubi container couldn't wait to eat, training all day could sure work up an appetite. The older man yelled the fox boy's orders to none other than his daughter Ayame; she began to work there to help out her father with the restaurant, but more importantly to earn some cash.

Soon after the boy had sat his ramen came out of the kitchen delivered by the most beautiful teen waitress in Konoha; at least thats what he read in a magazine. Someone like Naruto always thought that Ayame had it easy when it came down to relationships. She was beautiful to him and he had no doubt that other guys thought the same.

The steaming ramen caused Naruto to look down on it with a look of want plastered to his face. Ayame giggled at his reaction to the plate before him. The food was like Naruto's drug; he would pay anything for it, and was addicted to it, "enjoy Naruto," Ayame giggled again. The young ninja quickly picked up his chop sticks and broke them with ease. He stated an energetic 'Idakimatsu'(Sp?), but before he could dig into his food a hand came up from behind and slapped him, roughly on the back.

"Yo, Naruto whats up?" the Inuzuka cheerfully greeted.

Irritated that he was interrupted from eating Naruto was going to snap at the dog boy who dared to interrupt his ramen time; but his anger subsided quickly.

"Hey Kiba, nothing much, just been training lately" the other boy responded

Kiba sat down in one of the stools next to our favorite loud mouthed ninja, "Oh I see, so, you haven't had the time for the ladies?" the dog boy said with a sly grin.

"Of course I have!" Naruto retorted

"Oh really?" Kiba mocked. To Naruto it seemed that Kiba only came to bother him about his love life, well loveless life, " Well me and the guys placed bets on you, apparently the only one who said you could get a girlfriend was Chouji."

"Well Chouji placed his money on the right guy!" Naruto furiously stated, he couldn't believe that most of the guys thought he couldn't get any girl.

"P ssh, I seriously doubt that, Naruto here is the deal if you could get more girlfriends than I had in the next two weeks, then I'll take back what I said and you'll earn my respect. If you don't win, then you will have to storm into Tsunade's office claiming your love for her. "

Naruto cringed at the bet's conditions, it wasn't because Tsunade was ugly, In fact she was pretty damn hot. It was just the fact that she was at least 53 years old. "Hey you better buy me ramen for an entire month if I win!" The knuckle headed ninja added.

"Deal" Kiba stated just as loud as the boy before him. A cocky smirk found its way onto his face as he left the small stand. Naruto paid for his only bowl and slurped its contents inhumanly fast, he couldn't waste time. Ayame looked towards the door as Naruto left, she wouldn't of minded if Naruto asked her out right there and then. After all he was cute.

---Sunagakure----

Temari stood before her brother and the council of Suna. The youngest being Sabaku no Gaara or currently known as the Kazekage. Temari let her eyes wander around the room, the walls looked like they were made of sand and everything in the room was a dull shade of beige. Seriously these old hag's decoration abilities died with their youth.

"Temari." an old woman started, "You know why we have called you here today?"

"You wanted me for a mission correct?" Temari replied respectfully, even though these old hags were on the brink of death because of age, they still had a lot of power over her. The blond of Suna looked straight into the woman's old eyes. They were kind of creeping her out, almost like her brother's stares.

"Yes, today you will be sent to the village hidden in the leaves. To strengthen our treaty with Konoha you will be working under cover as a geisha girl at one of the most expensive tea houses in Konoha. There you will pose as a geisha. You must also learn how they, act, dance, cook, and much more." when the woman had finished speaking Temari instantly had spoken up.

"Why can't one of the kunoichi from their village do it?"

The old lady just smiled at her, "what better way to strengthen our bonds with Konoha?"

Temari just sighed in defeat, how could they send her away from her home on such a short notice? Last time she went they had informed her a few days prior to leaving, but now she only had a few hours to pack up.

"whats the point of this mission?" Temari sighed again, clearly from stress.

The old man next to her spoke up, his voice sounded weary and well...old. "A very dangerous man, you know him by the name of Kennon Dansei, he runs a drug cartel and has been smuggling illegal drugs through Konoha's gates. Thing is they can't nail any evidence on him. He is a frequent customer at the tea house. As you know the tea houses are used for telling secrets or doing business, and the closest we can get without suspicion is by sending a kunoichi to disguise herself as a geisha."

The old woman spoke up again, were these two the only ones who talked? Temari thought, Maybe everyone else's voice box crumbled from age.

"You will be given some money to start out with but then you are on your own, you will have to find a place to live and the village will provide you with a leaf headband."

This made Temari snap, for how long were they sending her away and with no home? She opened her mouth to speak but her brother cut her off before anything.

"Temari, I know it seems bad, don't worry as soon as you get the information Konoha wants then you will get to come home." Gaara crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Temari could only stare at the ground, they were sending her away from her home. The placed she loved, the place she grew up in, the place she hoped to have her first kiss. Don't get me wrong Temari was stunningly beautiful and she had some rather large, um assets she kept binded so that they wouldn't get in they way of fighting. Since her brother Gaara was born he scared the living crap out of anyone who came near him or his sister, so Temari stayed alone for a lot of her life.

"So I have no say in this?" Temari questioned, though she already knew the answer.

"No, it was either this or working at one of the target's favorite brothels." the woman had a some sort of glint in her eye. " I don't think you want to be disguised as one of his courtesans of pleasure do you?"

Temari immediately shook her head no, there was no way in hell she would have sex with someone she didn't love. She couldn't even wear her forehead protector, she would have to sport the Konoha head band. She wondered if these old geezers just saw her as some tool to use.

"Here is your mission scroll, you'll need it to get inside of Konoha. From there report to the Hokage." Gaara said "From there I have a friend who can give you a temporary home."

Temari could only nod, agreeing with her brother's instructions.

---Konoha---

Naruto bounced off the rooftops of Konoha, he searched all day for someone who could help him with his dilemma. He continued to search for an hour, for someone, anyone, who could help him with his loveless life. As if God heard his prayer, Kurenai exited the pharmacy below him. He grinned at finally finding someone who could help.

The knuckle headed ninja dropped down into the street a smiled to a very surprised Kurenai, "um, Hi Naruto." she greeted. Naruto flushed red, Kurenai was wearing a tight plain white tee shirt that stopped an inch below her chest. The shirt left little to the imagination on how big her chest was. Naruto wasn't a pervert, not in the slightest but he couldn't help but look at them. Almost as if she wanted people to notice them.

Her jeans were a bit faded on the thighs and also showed off her curves, Naruto has only seen her in her ninja gear so this was a bit overwhelming. His face was hot and Kurenai giggled softly, "Hi, Naruto" she repeated.

"Um, uh, hi Kurenai-s-sensei. I-I was wondering i-if you could help me o-ut with something." Naruto stammered. Right now he sounded like Hinata. The boy looked at the ground furiously, as if he were trying to dig a hole with his vision alone.

Kurenai smirked, Naruto was attracted wasn't he? Kurenai wasn't one to deny someone's attraction, especially from someone as cute as Naruto. She smiled at him, "and what would you need my help with Naruto-kun?" the older jounin asked seductively.

The knuckled headed ninja became more nervous as she spoke, when did she add the kun to his name? The tone of her voice made the blond blush hard "u-u-m can-n y-you h-help me w-ith s-some relationship p-problems?" he stuttered, unfortunately for him Kurenai found it even cuter.

"Like what, Naruto-kun?" Kurenai purred, she lowered herself so she and Naruto were face to face. Which wasn't by very much. She slid her hand under his chin and lifted his head so her red eyes met his blue ones. His cheeks was painted red from embarrassment.

"um, eh," Naruto could only stutter, To him the way she was treating him could only happen in one of Ero-sennin's perverted books. "y-you know, just how to g-get one, a-and m-maintain one." Naruto answered

"Well Naruto-kun, Let me teach you about the most important part of any relationship." she straightened up but as she did so she lightly passed her lips over his. Spinning on her heel, she took Naruto's hands and lead him back into the pharmacy for some 'gear'.


	2. Voting for a Story 1

Voting For The next chapter

1. Who should Naruto Have a date with first?

a. Sakura

b. Hinata

c. TenTen

d. Ino

e. Temari

f. Kurenai

g. Anko

2. How should Naruto get dates with these girls?

a. He should bring them each a special flower?

b. He should try to complement them and woo them?

c. He should just ask them?

d. Other (you decide)

3. Should Kurenai continue to flirt with Naruto to hav sex with him?

1. yes

2. No

3. Naruto is too innocent for her

4. Should other girls be added into the Harem?

A. yes

B. No

C. Only ones we decide

5. If so who?

a. Tsunade

b. Shizune

c. Anko

d. Ayame

e. other (you name)

Full credit will be given to those who want their ideas/plots/sub-plots here...

Legend Five out

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/N: read and review


	3. First Time Out

**A/n:**Oh crap! Almost 900 views in only about 3 days, that was way beyond what I expected. I'm glad a lot of people read it. I hope they enjoyed it. For those who alerted and added as a favorite, thank you.

I especially give thanks to those who reviewed, you all are appreciated.

Reviewers:

Egghead, Psycho Conjugal, Gary, Challenger, Aldo Montoya, J salacious, Havoc's Honey

Okay, here are the results[Results taken at 12:15 pm 1/8/08:

1. Who should Naruto Have a date with first?

Kurenai wins with a lot of the votes 9

2. How should Naruto get dates with these girls?

Complement and woo5, and just ask them2, special flower4

3. Should Kurenai continue to flirt with Naruto to have sex with him?

With a land slide victory, no one said no to this9 (I wonder why XD)

4. Should other girls be added into the Harem?

With another landslide victory 7 votes

5. If so who?

Almost everyone you have suggested will be added, Tsunade wins with 7 she will be added first, Shizune, and Ayame were tied at second place with 6 votes each. Anko will be next and then maybe Kiba's sister and mom, I wonder how he would like that. [Girls: That I'm really considering for this Tayuya, Yugao[Girls I am definitely adding Ino, Sakura, Temari, Ten Ten, Kurenai, Tsunade, Ayame, and any other important girls I forgot.

Thanks for voting!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto cocked his head to one side as he eyed the small box carefully, reading every bit of text on the container. Flipping the box over he began to re-read the back. He wondered why this plastic ring had to go on his manhood, the box had told him it was for safe sex. Naruto thought for a few more seconds.

"_What the hell is sex?_"

He towards at Kurenai who was sitting next to him, eyeing him or maybe his pants, he knew something was up. Hey looked into her eyes and saw what he expected to see, want. Kurenai looked towards the boy, he was so cute while reading, so what if he was fifth teen? Her eyes met Naruto, suddenly she thought of what might be taking him so long.

Kurenai broke into a sly smile, "My, my, Naruto-kun is it too small? I have a bigger size for you if you want."

Naruto dropped the box, "there are bigger rings?" he questioned.

Kurenai couldn't help but smile at the teen, you'd think someone would of told him about this. It was okay though she would teach him all she would have to know and please them both at the same time.

The red eyed mistress reached for another box on her side, and picked out the first one from the box.

"I could help you with this Naruto-kun." Kurenai purred, her face getting closer to Naruto's. Naruto's face heated up as he felt two of Kurenai's fingers trail down his torso. The woman stuck her fingers under the waist part of Naruto's pants which caused him to jump off of the bed and back up against the wall.

"h-hey!" he fumbled with his words, "w-what were you t-trying to do?" he blubbered.

Kurenai giggled a bit before easing herself off the bed, "Nothing Naruto-kun, nothing you'll regret." she purred. She walked up to the knuckle headed ninja and pressed her chest against him, ultimately pinning him against the wall. Naruto threatened to have a nose bleed, her chest was so soft and nice.

It took all his will power not to pass out bleeding, "K-Kurenai, um p-please I h-have no i-idea w-what this h-has to do w-with r-relationships." he stammered

Kurenai raised her head so they touched nose to nose, a aura of lust floated around the room and her eyes showed it. Any other man would of melted here, Kurenai would be in full control by now, but we can't forget Naruto isn't any regular guy. The woman traced her hand up and down Naruto's leg and her eyes locked every muscle in his body.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, this will all explain itself" she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against his in a deep kiss. She stuck her tongue into his mouth exploring every inch of it, the taste of ramen slightly touched her tongue. Whatever was left of Naruto's brain died, he was in complete control, Kurenai's control. Unconsciously the loud mouthed ninja began to slide his hands over her legs and her rear. Kurenai let out a small moan, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Every second that passed the kiss deepened.

They kissed for a minute before a knock on the door interrupted the two, Kurenai broke the kiss and touched her forehead with his, "I'll be back my Naruto-kun." Kurenai left the still dazed fox boy and disappeared into the other room.

Naruto shook his head, trying not to die from the nose bleed that was threating to come, he had to get out of her house. For the sake of his virginity. He looked around the room and found a window, he stumbled towards the window, for one reason or another and began to open it. The door from the other room clicked shut and Naruto panicked. The fox box stopped opening the window and jumped onto the bed, trying to hide the fact he was trying to escape.

Kurenai came back into the room smiling seductively, "Naru-kun," she purred. She looked over to the bed and walked over to the boy, her hips swaying, and her firm abdomen shown. Naruto could only stare as he laid on his back. She climbed onto the bed and crawled on all fours over him, her face hovered over his,

"Naru-kun, you ready for the best part?" she sat on his stomach, she took the sides of her shirt with both hands and removed the small tee shirt. Unluckily for Naruto she didn't wear a bra today, all this was too much for the boy. Kurenai passed the line of what Naruto could take, her big chest caused the boy to bleed and pass out. Kurenai sighed, she was almost there. Walking over to her closet she pulled out a slightly bigger shirt, she would have to approach him differently.

---Suna's Gates—-

Temari stood before her family, Baki, Gaara, and Kankuro. She had few bags on her ready for a long time away from home.

On her back she carried her battle fan, strapped around that was her clothing bag, smaller bag in her hand carried the make up she needed for the job, she also carried a duffel bag full of other clothes; around her shoulder.

"well I guess this is it." she rubbed the side of her arm with a hand, "I'm going to miss you guys."

She looked up towards her family. Baki was the first to respond,

" Temari, you're doing a great thing for this village. You will always be respected here."

Kankuro snorted "You make it seem like shes leaving forever, I know your coming back, so the sooner the better."

Temari smiled at her sibling, and teacher. She looked over at Gaara and stared back into his almost emotionless eyes.

Something unexpected happened though which shocked everyone, Temari was hugged by her brother Gaara. She dropped her bags and hugged him back, tears stung at her eyes.

"Temari, I'll... miss you." he admitted, letting go of the embrace he stepped back from the sand mistress' grasp.

Temari wiped a stray tear and hesitantly picked up her bags. The journey to the land of fire has begun. Rotating in the other direction she began her walk to Konoha without looking back.

---Konohagakure[Ichiraku---

"You should have been there man, he was so pissed, you could tell he never had a girl." the Inuzuka chirped

"Well he did follow Sakura for most of the time, I wouldn't be surprised." the Nara retorted

"So, what I doubt girls give even give him a second look." Kiba mocked

Shikamaru placed his elbows on the table of Ichiraku's ramen stand, "Kiba, I see you like to talk about Naruto's love life while he isn't here. It would be too troublesome if he heard about you."

"He won't here a thing about me, and if he does I'll just beat him, if he tries to get tough with me." the Inuzuka responded, Ayame quietly snorted to herself. There was no way on this earth that Naruto could lose to this arrogant, stuck up, dog boy.

She reached into one of her father's ingredient cabinets and pulled out some hot peppers. She took a knife and chopped the peppers into pieces. She dumped the contents into Kiba's ramen and mixed it up with a spoon.

"_This is for Naruto."_

The beautiful ramen worker walked out the kitchen placing the heated bowl of ramen in front of the dog boy and set Shikamaru's bowl in front of him.

Kiba looked up after breaking his chopsticks, "So, how 'bout you and me go out to eat and later we can howl all night."

Ayame smiled evilly, "only if you take a big long drink from your ramen I especially made for you"

Kiba smiled back unaware of the contents of his ramen, he faced Shikamaru with a grin, "Naruto can't do anything like that"

Shikamaru muttered a small 'Oh please' before lazily breaking his chopsticks, Kiba smiled unaware of the pepper sitting, waiting, for him to drink it all up.

Kiba took a big gulp of the ramen's broth and soon after his tongue, mouth and throat began to burn. "whath tha hewll! You wrigged my swoup." Kiba cried.

"Damn right I did, and the only person I'd howl with all night is Naruto!" she yelled back as Kiba sped out of the shop to find the nearest source of water. The younger Nara continued to eat his ramen and muttered a small troublesome.

--

Naruto began to come to, he felt different, his bed felt different, it felt more comfortable. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in someone else's room. Where was he? Oh yea, Kurenai's place, what the hell was she thinking? He was still a minor, and she was willing to do all that with him?

Naruto sat up to see Kurenai bent over facing her drawer, his memory was now burned with a image of Kurenai's smooth jeaned rear.

_I wish I knew what it looked like without those jeans_

"Wait what?!"

Kurenai turned around and away from her drawer, "Naruto-kun, your awake, how do you feel?"

Naruto stammered a small good his face flushed red, Kurenai of course noticed this and smiled. She walked over to the bed and sat on its edge; already aware what he was blushing about.

"Did you like what you saw Naru-kun?" she purred, she leaned over to the boy.

"K-Kurenai-sensei, p-please I-I'm n-not r-ready f-for that ," Naruto cried, hopefully she would listen to him and not take advantage of him.

Kurenai backed off a bit, " its okay Naru-kun, we'll take it slow, even thought I'll take a kiss or two from time to time. Now come on we got to get you a date." She rose of the bed ready for Naruto to follow; the boy sprung off the bed as he was told. Both of them walked out of the room that filled Naruto's head with some fond memories.

The young ninja was not a pervert at all, but that didn't mean he didn't like it, but if he liked it why stop? Simple, he wanted a person he loved. The kyuubi container and the jounin walked down the streets of Konoha, "Well, lets talk about how you can get a date Naru-kun" Kurenai started, "Every girl is different and will react differently to the way you ask them out." Naruto only nodded and listened intently.

"Now tell me Naruto-kun do you know who you want to ask out?" she questioned

Naruto-kun turned his head to her "Sakura-chan!" he said ecstatically

"Okay, you know she never responded well when you asked her out, now instead of taking the direct route try something else. Do or get something special for her and then maybe you'll get a yes."

"So, if I do something really nice for Sakura-chan I have a better chance with her?" Naruto asked

"Yep, Naru-kun"

Both of them rounded the corner heading down the avenue, Naruto looked down the street and realized where they were. He looked over at Kurenai who looked back and smiled, "Hey, Kurenai-sensei."

"Hm? Please Naru-kun, call me Kure-chan"

"uhm, okay, but why are we going to my apartment?" Naruto questioned, "What about taking the girl out?"

Kurenai just looked at him and smiled again, "Naru-kun, I'm dropping you off here at your house. For your first test, your going to take me out to a lovely dinner at a gourmet restaurant. You are going to pick me up at eight, dress nicely." she took a small breath, "and if it goes extremely well you'll get a great reward afterwards, even if your conscious or not."

With that she left Naruto to his own devices, he made his way into his apartment and sat down on his lumpy bed. He had a date with Kurenai, one of the hottest kunoichi alive! He grinned madly but immediately stopped, where the hell was he going to take her? What was he going to wear? He looked at the clock and sprinted off the bed and out of his apartment.

--Ichiraku--

Shikamaru had left for the day and not much happened since Kiba's 'accident', Ayame dragged the rag across the counter cleaning it of its microscopic contents. The day was going by slowly, but on thing was on her mind, well one person. The blond, loud mouthed, dead last, heart throb of Konoha, Naruto.

Well he wasn't exactly the heart throb for every girl but he definitely made her heart throb. It was kind of sad that her father reduced her pay for saying such a provocative thing about Naruto. She didn't mind at all if Naruto wanted to 'howl' till they were to exhausted to move

The beautiful waitress sighed, Naruto hasn't entered today. She missed her daily chats with him. The 19 year old waitress sat down in one of the chairs behind the counter. This one was placed in front of Naruto's favorite seat so she could talk to him face to face. Sadly she wouldn't get to see him today, or so she thought.

As if on cue our favorite blond walked into the ramen stand frowning, Ayame instantly took note of this , "Naruto whats wrong?" she questioned.

Naruto breathed heavily as he sat onto his favorite stool, "Nothing much Ayame." he sighed.

She felt a little sad that Naruto couldn't or wouldn't talk to her about his problems, so she tried again.

"It doesn't sound like nothing Naruto, please tell me whats wrong," she asked again.

"Well you see, I've spent the past hour trying to find a nice place to eat and some decent clothes to wear for tonight." the blond teen spilled.

"Is this for someone special?" she asked again, praying to God that he was just going to eat somewhere nice by himself.

"Well, no." Ayame instantly felt relieved, "I'm going out with someone tonight and I'm already going to screw that up." That feeling of relief quickly turned into feelings of sadness, jealousy and anger. She was sad because Naruto wasn't going out with her, Angry for the same reason, and jealous because someone else was dating her Naruto. Damn right her Naruto.

"well, I could help you Naruto-kun" Ayame forced a fake smile, while inside she just wanted to cry.

"Really? Thanks a lot Aya- wait a minute, since when do you add a kun?" Naruto smiled widely,

"since now Naruto-kun" she repeated again, hopefully Naruto would pick this up as a clue and drop whatever bimbo he was currently dating. Also if Naruto did start dating her, she could show him a really long enjoyable good night kiss, or as Kiba would put it 'howl'.

Unfortunately Naruto is unable to read in between the lines, "Wouldn't your old man get mad if you left the job early?"

Ayame inwardly sighed, "No not really, so lets go" she chirped. The 19 year old dropped her work clothes and jumped over the counter "dad I'm going to the shopping district see ya! Come on Naruto-kun." she said while grabbing his hand. Both teens left the stand with a very angry father behind.

--Konoha shopping district--

"Okay Naruto-kun, lets go in here" Ayame said as she led the kyuubi container inside, the store's walls were painted red, the racks on the left walls held the jackets and coats while the stands next to them held dress pants, the racks on the right side wall held dress shirts of many different colors and sizes, finally dress shoes were placed below them. The dressing rooms were located to the back where the men could try out their selections.

They only walked in a few feet before a teenage girl about Ayame's age greeted the two, "welcome to Tokkyuu Jin (Literally means classy man) we have a selection of suits on sale and we also have new arrivals you could try on." the girl sized Naruto with her eyes, which cause Ayame's anger to flare up.

"Come on Naruto-kun" she added extra emphasis on the kun part to his name while pulling him away towards the shirts and shoes side of the store. "Wait here, I'm going to pick out some shirts, and shoes, then we'll go to the jackets and pants." the older teen said.

--X--

After twenty minutes of searching Ayame had a few selections for Naruto to try on, she led Naruto far back into the dressing rooms. Selecting an empty one Ayame handed him the items, "hurry up Naruto-kun and show me how good you look in these."

Naruto felt heat rise in his cheeks. He grabbed the items from her hands and entered the dressing room,

"_Ayame is being extra nice to me today,I wonder why."_ he took the clothes and began to put them on.

Ayame smiled and looked around the dressing rooms, no one was there, and no cameras were installed. She could have her way with Naruto now while he was getting undressed. A small smirk made its way to her face and thoughts of Naruto's reactions to her 'movements' passed through her mind. Ayame was quite the pervert actually, she just didn't take it to the extreme.

Red spots flared on her cheeks, she must have let her imagination run wild. Naruto finally came out and Ayame blushed harder. He wore a black jacket that showed his broad shoulders, he wore a orange dress shirt tucked into his black slacks, and his collar was popped up. Some of his blond hair fell forward over his face which added to his look. His blue eyes stared at her brown ones waiting for a response.

"So, Ayame what do you think?"

Ayame was in a state of shock, it took every ounce of will not to pounce on the boy. "I-its w-wond-derful N-Naruto-kun." she stammered

"You sure, isn't it a little tight?" he asked, Naruto turned around to let her see the whole thing. He turned around again to find Ayame unconscious with a trail of blood trickling out of her nose.

"Ayame?"

--Land of Fire's Border--

Temari of the sand made great timing, if she kept this pace up she could make it a day earlier to the village. Not that she was looking forward to it. At least she got to visit Naruto, she needed to Thank him properly for changing her brother. Maybe she could treat him to some ramen sometime.

The sun was set and the moon and stars brightened the ground below, Temari jumped below into a small clearing. The soil wasn't wet and she could hear a river nearby, she dropped the bags she had and opened her futon. Laying it down onto the dirt she prepared herself for night's sleep, she made a mental note that when she got to Naruto's house she definitely needed to take a bath.

She fell asleep quickly with kunai at hand ready to protect herself if anyone would try and attack.

--Konohagakure 7:55--

Naruto waited in front of Kurenai's door, nervous about the whole thing. He didn't know how well this date would go. Straightening out his jacket for like the fifth time that minute Naruto finally got the courage and knocked on her door.

He could hear some one walk to the door and unlock it, and what he saw would make his opinion on older women change forever.

Kurenai wore a red dress that reached to mid thigh that complemented her eyes, red eye shadow, with red matching earrings. The dress fitted her frame perfectly, showing every curve her body had. The jounin slid a finger under his chin and smiled.

"Come on take me to dinner." she closed the door behind her and looked Naruto straight in his eyes. Our favorite ninja was jarred to a halt, every muscle in his body was locked into place.

"like what you see?" Kurenai teased, she leaned a bit to be face to face with him, if Naruto wasn't frozen he would of fainted from the amount of cleavage he could see.

"you don't look too bad yourself, and if your a really nice boy Naru-kun, maybe you'll get to see me without the dress." she smirked.

Naruto's brain was going into overdrive trying to keep Naruto in check. Currently his hormones were at a war with his common sense. Shaking his head a little he regained his composure and held out his arm. Kurenai smiled and hooked his arm with his, "nice Naru-kun, one point for you."

"I'm being scored now?" Naruto chuckled

"Yes and if you get enough points, you can score big time tonight." she purred

"eh hehe" Naruto and Kurenai began walking down the street and towards the restaurant. _"Sorry Kurenai-chan, As good as that offer sounds, I'm going have to refuse for the sake of my virginity."_

After a few minutes Narutoandhis date made it to the restaurant, The windows were tinted so the people eating inside could have privacy, and a door man who waited for anyone who wanted to enter.

The couple stepped inside of the gourmet restaurant and walked up to a man with a list in his hands.

They walked down a small hall with a chandelier hanging over head. One door existed to the left of the man. Naruto guessed it was the entrance.

"Name?" he questioned as the y neared closer to him.

"Uzumaki Naruto" the teen replied

"Ah, yes we've been expecting you, come this way please." he placed the clipboard under his arm and spun swiftly. With one hand he pushed the door open and lead them through a dimly lit room. Naruto and Kurenai walked carefully as he lead them into a private booth. The unnamed man opened the booth to allow the couple in.

Kurenai walked in and Naruto followed but before he could enter he heard the man whisper to him, "Nice catch."

The kyuubi container grinned widely, it was the first time someone complimented him about his date. Yes a little strange but Naruto accepted it none the less. He sat across the jounin seductress and she gave him a small smirk.

Naruto reached towards the wall and grabbed a small torch. Taking it up he lit the candle that was centered on the table. The small light created a romantic effect inside the booth, Kurenai locked her eyes onto Naruto's, "well, well, well, Naru-kun, this is all an impressive start; how did you do it all?"

"well, I made some calls, and well yea you get it." Naruto gave off his trademark grin

"Naru-kun, all of this, has given you a lot of points. Trust me when I say this you have the highest amount of points any guy has ever gotten, and you've just gotten started, and I can't wait 'till the big finish."

she placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands.

The waiter knocked on the closed door, Naruto opened it and the waiter gave them the menu.

---X---

"the food is great Naru-kun, you've made my night." Kurenai praised

"I know a my to make it better." Naruto said, it was obvious what he meant

"Really Naru-kun how?" she purred.

"Lets go," he grabbed her hand and left the restaurant

"Naru-kun the bill" Kurenai worried

"Don't worry Kurenai-chan, I've taken care of it earlier." both of them power walked to her home.

Of course Naruto wouldn't go that far right? After all he still wanted his virginity, then what else? A make out session of course! He couldn't resist just kissing her afterwards.

They reached her front door and she wasted no time opening it. Taking his hand again she eagerly led him inside...

* * *

Nasty cliff hanger, I shouldn't of done that. I kinda wanted this chapter published I hope you liked.

I also need a beta anyone want to?

Read and review and I need some questions for the voting.


	4. Voting pt 2

Voting Chap 2

Okay here we go again!!!!

1. Kurenai-chan is willing to do anything for Naruto, so should Anko be the same way?

1.Yes

2.No

3.Kurenai and Anko should team up and try to get Naruto (threesome)

2. Tsunade is obivously the Next woman Naruto is going to hook up with right now, what should he do with her?

1. Movies

2. Go to Park

3. Try and score (I don't think this is naruto-ish)

4. Make out

5.something else(you tell me)

3. A party is being thrown by Ino soon, (don't worry no alcohol XD) who should Naruto get with

1. Tsunade

2. Ino

3. Sakura

4. Ayame

5. Temari

6. Hana

7. Shizune

8. Kurenai

9. Anko

10.TenTen

11.Hinata

12 Yugao

13.Other (I forget people XD)

4. Temari is on her way to Naruto's house, where should she sleep?

1. On his bed alone.(naruto on ground)

2. With Naruto

5. Temari is 17 and she's gonna be living with Naruto how should she treat him?

1.Flirty?

2.Friendly but a little more

3. Pervertedly

4. Like Kurenai (Highly unlikely)

6. Who should Date Naruto after Tsunade???

1.------

2.Ino

3.Sakura

4.Ayame

5.Temari

6.Hana

7.Shizune

8.Kurenai

9.Anko

10.TenTen

11.Hinata

12 Yugao

13.Other

7. I'm really going for the Kurenai tags with Anko idea, are you?

1.HELL YES!!!!

2.Damn right I am

3. NO!

Author's Note: Thank you for spotting my mistake, I should of have paid more attention to what I was writing. Naruto knows what virginity is but he doesn't know Sex is the word for it. He knows what Kurenai wants but he doesn't know what to call it. Hopefully that covers up everything

I need a beta reader anyone wanna be one?

Vote and get ready for chapter three!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If I did then Naruto would have found love in Shipuuden


	5. Temari of the Sand makes a visit!

**Author's Note: **I go to this New site frequently to RP if you guys wanna join the link is in my profile.

Lemme remind you this site is new so yea we would like to fill some space up. I hope to meet all of you guys there D.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I just wish him the best for Romance.

Voting Results: Wow I got a lot, I'm going to do my best to tally them

Kurenai-chan is willing to do anything for Naruto, so should Anko be the same way?

With a awesome number of 15 Anko will be like Kurenai

Tsunade is obviously the Next woman Naruto is going to hook up with right now, what should he do with her?

Go to the Park wins with 6 votes

A party is being thrown by Ino soon, (don't worry no alcohol XD) who should Naruto get with

Anko wins with 4 votes

Temari is on her way to Naruto's house, where should she sleep?

With him wins with A lot of votes

Temari is 17 and she's gonna be living with Naruto how should she treat him?

Flirty and Friendly tied with 6 votes each

Who should Date Naruto after Tsunade???

Anko wins with 4 votes

And the Last Question everyone GIVES ME A HELL YEA!!!!!!

* * *

Naruto laid exhausted on Kurenai's bed, the brunette that laid on top of him was as equally exhausted. Kurenai laid her head at the crook of Naruto's neck, her breath tickling his skin. 

Naruto laid on his back as he supported the weight of the older woman. How could you get this tired from kissing you ask? Tell me if you wouldn't be exhausted after 30 minutes.

Each of their kisses lasted till the need for oxygen was too great, after they were done breathing, the couple went right back at it.

"Is that all the tips you need Naru-kun?" the woman asked

"yea, I know enough." Naruto replied,

"are you sure? There is one more topic I'd like to discuss and have you practice."

"No, Kurenai-chan. I don't want to do that with you." he sighed, she was really persistent.

"So, after this your leaving? You make me feel used." she replied hoping to send him on a guilt trip.

"You want to use me too, Kurenai I'm not some boy you can just pick up to have fun with."

Naruto sat up, bringing up both of them in the process, Kurenai comforted herself on his lap, but that didn't last very long. The boy stood up from the bed making the grown woman to land gracefully on her feet.

He smiled at her before giving her a small hug. The woman returned the hug before letting go of the teen fox, "bye, Naru-kun,"she purred, "you know where to go if you feel a little hot."

Of course we all know what this means right?

Naruto stepped out of her apartment and out into the streets, he looked down and saw his suit was a mess. The boy shrugged it off though he wouldn't be walking this late at night, as soon as apartment buildings were in sight he hopped onto the roof and sprinted home.

The kyuubi container landed on the front porch, relieved he had made it home safely. He let out a sigh of relief as he walked towards the door. He pulled out the keys but before he could fit them in the hole he notice his door was slightly open.

Alarms went off in the boy's head, someone had broken into his house? Why would they? It was kinda sad because he had nothing valuable to steal, at least nothing they could find. He crept into his house, silently pushing the door open.

The place was dark and the sound of running water alerted him, he looked towards the hallway where the bathroom was located, there he spotted a few bags. What kind of thief would break in and use his shower? He walked up to the bathroom, he could now hear slight humming coming from inside.

"_its a girl?!?!"_ his mind screamed,

He was used to Kurenai-sensei but for every other girl, he was scared of, and the thought of one taking a shower in his house. Lets not talk about how nervous he was.

He backed off from the door, would wait until the person would walk out the door so he could catch her.

A few minutes of waiting finally paid off, he heard the water go to a complete stop. He grinned as he stood by the door. After a few more seconds of silence the door opened and Naruto pounced on his victim. A high pitched squeal followed by a hard slap resonated through out the house.

Naruto, now laid a few feet away from the bathroom with a red hand mark appearing on his cheek. Across from him sat no other than Temari, breathing heavily with only a towel on. Her blush began to form out of embarrassment she was covering a lot with that towel.

"what the hell you think your doing you perv!" she yelled,

Naruto jumped up as if nothing was wrong, "Your in my house without my permission, and your coming out the bathroom with a towel like its your house!!!!" he yelled

"well sorry I like to Naturally dry, now look the other way before I hit you with my fan." she lowered her tone, so the arguing wouldn't continue

"Fine, whatever," Naruto gruffed, whatever just happened wasn't good. He spun around to let Temari do whatever she was going to do. The sand mistress picked up her things with one hand. Well the things she needed anyways, and left to Naruto's room.

There she shut the door and Naruto was free to move as he pleased in his own living room slash kitchen.

Temari came out wearing a silk night gown that reached up to mid thigh, and her hair tied up in four ponytails. Naruto being the boy he is blushed at the sight. He tried immediately to hide it, hopefully Temari hadn't noticed. Naruto sat on one end of the couch while Temari took a seat on the other side.

Naruto found the wall quite interesting to look at, while Temari stared at the wooden floor. She turned her head to speak to the flushed boy.

"look, Naruto," she breathed, "I'm sorry for slapping you in the face." she said apologetically.

This was an actual surprise to Naruto, this girl didn't not seem like the sorry types, "No-no problem, it was okay I shouldn't of jumped on you like that." he stuttered a bit. Still trying to push out the Image of Temari in her gown out of his mind.

"Its alright, ummm I hope you don't mind me staying here. I was sent on a mission and I have no place to stay."

"you can stay here, do you know how long?" he asked

Temari stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking up, "I don't know," she replied sadly.

Naruto picked up on this and turned towards the girl. She was sent away from her homeland, and didn't know when she was going back? He felt sympathy for the sand kunoichi, he scooted closer to her while she looked glumly towards the floor.

"So, how did you get here?" he questioned,

"I walked the most of the day, but I couldn't sleep outside by myself. So I hopped on my fan and flew full speed over here. Its amazing how fast you can travel on a fan." she gave a small smile. The girl felt a bit better than before. She looked over to the boy and noticed that he was closer than before.

Naruto beamed a bright grin and she returned the favor, she was a little homesick but Temari guessed that she wouldn't have such a bad time here. She got up and disappeared into Naruto's room. The kyuubi container gave a small sigh and left towards the shower. He would have to sleep on the couch tonight, he just knew it.

However during Naruto and Temari's little meeting there was another meeting going on across town where all the older kunochi talked. Currently while bathing in the Konoha hot springs, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Hana, and Tsume sat.

Yes it was a pretty big damn hot spring. They sat around in a circle, all neck deep into the water, their tired muscles and aching bodies soon disappeared into the heated pool of water.

Tsunade smiled as she bathed nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

The silence was first broken by Yuuhi Kurenai, " Hey, you girls, guess who I've had a wonderful time with tonight?"

Almost every woman there groaned, except for Anko who smirked almost evilly.

"Kurenai if this is another one of your sex stories I don't think we want to hear it," Yugao said, every time the kunoichi had gathered here, Kurenai always had to share a story on who and how she knocked boots with this time. (A/N: Who says knocked boots anymore? XD)

"Don't worry, I didn't get to do him this time." everyone gasped in surprise. Someone actually had rejected her? Or did the poor soul die before she could get to him? Questions continued to race through their minds until they couldn't hold their curiosity in anymore.

"Who the hell could resist you?" Anko asked,

"Naruto," she had replied simply.

Tsunade bursted with laughter him of all people Kurenai could of picked, but him? The Hokage quickly began to quiet down as she was the only one laughing. She tried to quickly regain her composure and cleared her throat,

"but isn't he too young?" she stated, Kurenai simply smiled and shrugged.

"but he is cute," the rest of the kunoichi admitted simultaneously,

Anko turned towards the Hokage, " Listen Tsunade, go out with Naruto for a day. See what were talking about."

"NO!" Tsunade roared, the way no way on earth that she would ever do that...ever.

"why don't I make it interesting for you then, a bet" Anko and the rest of the kunoichi smiled, the Hokage couldn't resist a bet.

"and what are the terms?" Tsunade asked, unaware that she fell right into their predictions.

"well, if you happen to like Naruto and the date he will bring you too, you will have to, ummm..." Anko pondered on what should the Hokage be put through, "you would have to kiss Jiraiya." Anko's challenge was simple, oh so simple, but deadly, very deadly.

Tsunade almost broke under fear, she strengthened her resolve and responded, " if I don't lose, then you'll have to open mouth kiss Jiraiya, and knowing him, he'll add some tongue." Almost all the kunoichi threw up into the pool.

"aww thats not right" another, manlier voice had complained, as we zoom away from the springs, screams of women and painful gurgles of a perverted hermit were heard.

This didn't disturb the two sleeping blonds in Naruto's apartment, one on the bed another on the couch.

Xx End Chapter xX

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know, not my longest chapter, I wanted to get this out though. I know it isn't my best work either, I'm sorry... I do not bash or hate Jiraiya in anyway (God rest his soul) but I couldn't think of anything else XD

Temari flying on her fan, now Im not sure she can do this, but she did it in Naruto rise of a ninja so yea, bear with it. She's at Naruto's house right? Yea she is. Good. Next up, Tsunade and Naruto go out!!!!!

This is Legend, and I'm out.


	6. Freezing Nights and Flower Girls

Author's Note: Enjoy XP

* * *

Temari of the sand shivered, she unconsciously gathered the blanket over her, trying to keep warm. She wasn't used to the Konoha weather, in the desert it was hot all day, and during the night she would be home. In a well heated home.

Here she wasn't, she woke up on Naruto's lumpy bed, in his crappy heated apartment. She groaned a bit before getting up from the bed to look into the closet a few feet away from her. She wrapped one arm around her as she searched around for another blanket.

The girl gritted her teeth in annoyance, her first night in Naruto's house and it was already off to a bad start. She left towards the living to see if she could get some help from the other blond.

Naruto slept soundly on his couch, already used to the crap place he could technically call an apartment, his couch felt the same as his bed so no difference occurred to him.

He twitched a bit, he was having one of his weird dreams.

Dream Vision

Naruto sat in the middle of a cafeteria, surrounded by many petty bandits from Konoha. His guess he was in jail. A big man stepped up to him and stared at him with ugly eyes and opened his mouth, "I know guys on crack that make more sense than you."

Naruto in no control of his body responded back, "We'll lemme break it down for you." a beat spawned from no where as Naruto began to rhyme to it.

"Take the baseline out, No? You don't have to." Naruto started, "Bounce with it!"

"Its a hard knock life for us." the rest of the members chorused in high pitched orphan girl voices, "It's a hard knock life for us, Steada treated we get tricked,Steada Free says we get kicked  
Its a hard knock life."

Naruto suddenly appears again in baggy clothing, " I don't know how to be, no crib on NTV (Ninja T.V.) God only knows. Got my Mini-me in the GP see how it goes."

"Ramen is all I see you ask me my name? N to the Nizzo, A to the Rizzo, U to the Tizzo, I'm a crazy Mother -bleep-" even in his dreams censorship existed, "y'all knew that."

Naruto began watching a couple bandits break dance, "I gotta busta move, droppin busta groove feeling fine. Got an Ninja crew, Ichiraku too. Lick my nine."

End Dream

Naruto woke up startled from the nightmare, he looked up to see the sand kunoichi looking at him. He propped himself up on his shoulders and looked the girl in the eye. "Eh- whats wrong Temari-chan?" he asked

"Naruto its freezing do you have anymore blankets?" she responded

"No, the only one I have your using it. Its not that cold anyways," Naruto said.

"Well I live in the desert and most of the time its hot so, I'm not really used to it." Temari looked down to the ground, Naruto continued to look at her.

"well, sorry Temari-chan I don't know what to do, I can't go to the store this late."

"Well, I was hoping that-" Temari mumbled the rest under her breath, Naruto couldn't catch that, "Say what?"

Temari rose her voice a little more, "I was hoping you could sleep with me, I-I mean next to me, you know. To keep warm" she offered.

"Well, uhh-" he started but she cut him off,

"Don't get the wrong idea!" her face began to heat up a little

"Don't worry I'm not" he said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Naruto rose from the sofa and lead her into the bedroom, there Naruto plopped down onto the bed and Temari followed. Drifting into a warm sleep with a boy next to her.

-X-

The sun shone brightly through the uncovered window of the blond's house. The light kissed Temari's slightly tanned skin causing her to awake from her slumber. Temari lifted her head up and her body felt a bit uncomfortable. Was Naruto's bed that bad? She moved and noticed under the sheets that half of her body was over Naruto's. Her arm draped arcross his chest and her leg over his.

She squealed softly and moved off the blond boy, Temari looked at the sleeping teen and sighed. She got off the bed stumbled over the clothes she had taken off before the shower yesterday. The girl kicked it away and it landed near Naruto's pile of clothes.

She stretched her back and yawned, then she picked up her bag and left towards the bathroom for a shower.

Naruto was a heavy sleeper, but for some reason he couldn't stay asleep. As if something was missing form his peaceful sleep. He guessed it was because it was a little colder. He sat up wiping one eye with his hand. He looked over to find Temari missing, where could she had gone?

The sound of running water answered that question.

Now our favorite blond hero stepped into the next room where the kitchen was located. He poured some water into a pot and took out some cups of instant ramen. He began to boil the water and made his favorite meal.

The kunoichi of the desert came out of the bathroom fully clothed and ready to leave, she was dressed in her usual attire and fan strapped on her back.

"Good morning Naruto," she greeted cheerfully, The girl sleep peacefully ever since Naruto kept her warm.

"Good Morning Temari-chan" he said as he took two ramen cups and placed them on his small table. Naruto left the cups on the table and left towards the bathroom to brush his pearly whites.

Temari walked up to the table and eyed one of cups of ramen, she had never eaten it before and was cautious about it. She picked up chopsticks that were left on the table and began to eat slowly. She picked up her speed as she enjoyed the flavor packed cup of rameny goodness.

Naruto came out and found Temari slurping the last of her noodles into her mouth, she looked over at Naruto and gave a big smile as she finished her last noodle. Putting the chopsticks down she turned towards him and waved.

"Naruto I'm going to have to see the Hokage today, for some info on my mission. I'll see you later okay?."

Naruto nodded as she headed out the door, even though she was there for only a night Naruto felt lonely as his house was empty once again.

Naruto spent a few hours sitting in his house alone, Sometimes he would watch T.v but it got boring so he shut it off. He went into his room to do some pushups, got tired after a while. Naruto decided to draw but his crayons broke. What could he do?

His mind started to drift as he sat on his sofa. The young boy started to yawn and drift towards sleep but a hard knock on his door snapped him back to consciousness.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" a voice yelled from the other side of the door, it didn't sound anyone Naruto knew so he walked carefully and opened the door slightly to see who was outside. A man dressed in black and wore a mask of a bird stared back at our blond hero.

Naruto opened the door to the Anbu who waited outside patiently,

"Yea, what do you want?" Naruto had asked.

The black op then took out a letter from a hidden pocket and disappeared in a plume of smoke. Naruto eyed the card he received, the mark of the Hokage clearly printed on the front. He turned the card over and tore off the seal.

The blond picked up the letter and began to read it out loud,

_Dear Naruto,_

_I the Hokage of Konohagakure have formally invited you to picnic for two at the most exclusive Park in town. I don't know if you have experienced this yet Naruto but I am inviting you to a date. Wear something casual, and bring your charming personality. As you know Konohagakure has a thing for natural beauty so the park we are going to has a very expensive entry fee. Which I have paid for. Meet at my office at 8:00 on the dot. Don't be late!!_

_See you there,_

_Tsunade-chan_

Now this absolutely stunned the orange clad boy. Tsunade the Tsunade was asking him out? Someone must have drugged her, or forged this letter. Then again no one would be good enough to drug her and why would Anbu deliver a forged letter?

He glanced at the watch and saw he had only 2 hours to prepare. He took out the suit he had bought yesterday and took out a new colored shirt. They were still clean even though they had went through a lot. Slipping on the suit and Navy blue shirt he left to buy something for his date.

Naruto had walked to the Yamanaka flower shop, here they sold many different types of flowers, rare ones, common, short ones and tall ones. The perfect place to get Tsunade some flowers right?

He walked into the store and looked around. Flowers of all kinds filled the store with an intoxicating smell. A good one at that. _No wonder Ino always smells good_, the boy thought. He shook his head clear of the thought, he wasn't yet used to thinking about girls; not yet at least. Ino entered from the back and walked towards the counter, "Hello welcome-" she started, but then she realized who was there.

"Oh hey Naruto, what are you doing here?" she never would of thought this boy would ever come to a place like this. Did Naruto have someone special? Or did he like flowers in secret? Maybe he liked her! Possibilities raced through her mind, but her favorite was the one that involved Naruto finally getting the guts to come here and take her away for some 'time'.

Ino hasn't said this to anyone but Naruto looked like a boy who had a lot of 'potential' if you know what I'm saying; but the girl wasn't only interested in that, Naruto looked like a nice guy, and that was what she was looking for. She was tired of chasing guys who were cold and heartless.

"I'm here for you," Ino's heart skipped a beat, "what do you think I'm here for, I need flowers."

The girl finally caught on the sarcasm and her heart now sank, disappointed that Naruto wasn't here for her.

"Is it for someone special?" Ino had asked, hoping that he wanted flowers for himself, sadly she didn't get what she wanted.

"Um, yea kinda," Naruto scratched the back of his head, he was a bit nervous and last thing he wanted to do was admit that the flowers were for Tsunade-Obaachan. He hoped that Ino wouldn't be too interested.

Before Ino could ask him another person had entered the shop. He wore his blue konoha forehead protector as a bandanna, his spiky hair stuck out the edges. The boy also had a bandage placed along his nose on both sides, which oddly had red spots on the center, and he wore the standard Konohagakure ninja uniform. In his hand he held a bouquet of flowers for Ino Yamanaka. Naruto noticed this boy was looking down at Ino's development

"h-hello, Ino." the nameless boy greeted, he was a bit nervous, something Ino picked up on immediately. He moved the flowers closer to the girl so she could take them, he liked Ino hopefully she felt the same. The funny thing is...she didn't.

"H-here," he continued, Naruto slapped his forehead. Causing the boy to look in his direction for a second. Naruto may be an Airhead sometimes but he knew that this boy was getting into some trouble. Ino smirked inwardly, this boy was an easy target. She put on a mad face and poked the boy on the chest.

"Now listen here stutters," she snapped, "Do you not use your common sense? Why would would you bring a girl flowers if she owns a flower shop!" her voice raised its volumes at the last two words.

"Now turn your little hemophiliac self, and get out of my shop, or your going to be wearing a lot more bandages in a lot more places." Ino had threatened the boy who had just came to ask her out. Isn't that grand? Sadly this happens a lot.

"and besides I already have boyfriend," she finished while pointing a thumb to Naruto, Naruto and the boy's jaw dropped.

The stranger's face showed anger, "what does he got that I don't got?" he questioned. How would this boy be better than him? He gritted his teeth as the girl smiled sweetly at Naruto, who now had his mouth shut.

"Let me show you," the girl walked past the counter and made her way to Naruto, who wasn't that very far. She pressed herself against the boy and slid her hand to the back of his head, then she did something that had Naruto remain motionless. Ino crushed her lips on Naruto's and forced her tongue into his mouth, making sure the boy could see. She moved her hands to his face cupping his cheeks as she enjoy the flavors of his mouth. The girl pushed his tongue with hers and brushed along his teeth.

To deepen the kiss she began to move her lips for that extra effect. Yamanaka Ino broke the kiss and pushed him to the nearest wall. Her eyes were half closed showing want, for the boy. The girl slammed her lips onto his and repeated what had happened a few seconds earlier. Continuing to taste him. As on instinct Naruto moved his hands to her hips and began to stroke her body, this caused Ino to moan into his mouth. Music to his ears.

The girl separated from him, both of them hadn't noticed that the boy had left the shop. Ino looked towards the ground where the beautiful bouquet lay. She walked over to it and made sure Naruto paid close attention to her as she picked it up.

Ino smiled at Naruto, "Thanks for helping me get rid of that boy," Ino picked some flowers from the racks and placed them in the bouquet. They complement each other wonderfully. The girl walked up to Naruto and handed him the flowers. Before she left the girl leaned in and whispered softly into the boy's ear, which sent shivers down Naruto's spine. "Take it and leave, you've payed for it anyways." she said sexily. The girl winked and left towards the back, and Naruto left towards the park. Ready for his date with Tsunade-chan.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to spit this one out, moderating on this site took a lot of writing time. Anyways two girls in one chapter, Naruto that little pimp XP

I also have two one shots here if you want to read em

Anyways read and review

I am Legend and I'm out


	7. Dates in the Park

**Author's Note**: Okay sorry for the dream sequence even though some said they liked it never again will I take that off a movie. Sorry about that, just think of it as a filler. Now that I am now on a more serious note, I am learning to play around with words. So soon hope to see improvement!!!

* * *

Naruto landed in front of the entrance, breathing slightly heavier than usual. Sadly the boy had gotten lost on his way here, and instead of making it five minutes earlier like he planned he made it exactly on the dot. He smiled at the guard on post and told him his name, the nameless guard only nodded in response.

The huge gate began to open slowly, guided by a track along the ground. The two barred doors slid their way into the walls on the side, the only thing blocking the view of the park. Naruto took a deep breath and began to walk towards his destination. He knew, a beautiful blond; ahem.. busty, woman would be waiting for him...HIM!

Ever since that challenge Kiba had gave him, Naruto's streak of luck lasted way longer than usual; it lasted way past unusual also. How that made sense? I don't know. The blond bombshell turned down a dirt road nearing the meeting place. Butterflies began to flutter inside his stomach, nervousness unexpectedly had grabbed his throat in a vice grip. Naruto had to admit, he only felt like this when he was going to ask Sakura-chan out. Did that mean he liked everyone's favorite Hokage? Yes, yes it does.

The moon gave off a dull light which hit the earth below. Light fell in between openings through the leaves and branches, creating a abstract pattern along the ground. The blue light danced around the lake as our blond Shinobi walked towards it, live flowers in hand. He looked around and saw no one, only a small lake surrounded by trees and or varieties of plant life.

_A no show eh?_ His mind wandered into the depths of thought, was this all a big joke? Did someone actually stage that letter? His eyes focused onto the ground, a small habit he had developed when disappointed. His heart felt heavy, saddened by the fact that someone could play such a cruel trick on him. The boy let out a saddened sigh, as he stared a hole into the ground.

Unaware that someone stood quietly behind him, staring a hole into him...

- - - -. I .- - - -

_-Earlier Today:_

Sabaku no Temari, the wind witch, the sand mistress of Suna; no sand mistress of Konoha, climbed the spiraling stairs that led to the leaf council's office. She currently was being led by AnBu safely to the determined room. Finally she walked down a straight hallway and was practically shoved in there.

The girl held back the urge to snap the guy in two, she tightened her fist but then relaxed. The room reminded her of the council room back home. One dull color, everything either if it the walls, ceiling, floor boards, curtains, desk. It was all beige, a dull, boring, piece of crap, color. She sat onto the the beige cushion, that was placed in front of the long beige desk, which was only a foot off the beige floor.

She looked into the eyes of the old man that sat before her, he had said nothing to her, his wrinkled eyes never bothered to even blink at her. The old man just slightly nodded, which scared Temari. That man looked terribly old, nodding his head made her fear that it would give in to weight. She relaxed though as he simply pushed as brand new headband towards the edge of the desk. From now on she would be wearing that. She was now considered a Konoha ninja. How sad for the girl of Suna.

Temari leaned forward and grabbed the fresh headband, took off her old one and tied it on. Feelings of anger began to form in her heart, not at Konoha but at Suna. Her home land. Why, why her? Quickly she was dismissed from the office and sent away. The girl had to go to the Hokage for her mission.

The AnBu led her throughout the building like a dog on its leash, turning down hallways traveling up and down stairs. Temari didn't know which way she haD came from and she could of swore she passed the same hallway twice. Finally they had arrived on familiar territory and she was let into the Hokage's office.

Tsunade looked up from the papers on her desk, half expecting Shizune to walk in. When she saw Temari she gave off a small motherly smile, she had not expected Temari for another two days. The older woman cleared her throat to speak.

"Hello Temari, I wasn't expecting you here."

"Yea, I thought I would surprise you," she replied smoothly

"I'm flattered, so I guess we should get your mission started as soon as possible?" the Hokage asked, though she knew the answer to that question. Temari only nodded , silently agreeing to the older woman.

"Well as your were told, I hope. You will be working undercover as a geisha in a tea house where Kennon Dansei normally visits. Though you know nothing about being a geisha, you will be taught by the best and only the best. Then once your requirements are fulfilled, you will be sent out into the field. Gather as much information as possible without blowing your cover, during your breaks try and sneak into his private room, located in the very tea house you will be sent to. This is a 'A' ranked mission, were counting on you."

Temari nodded as she took in all the information for her mission, she could not mess this up and she had figured the faster she did this the faster she could get home. This simple mission seemed easy enough to her. Its was ranked A but nothing she couldn't handle; she was Sabaku no Temari, she could handle anything.

"Well, you start tomorrow, here is the location of the tea house," the woman stated. Tsunade gave Temari a mission scroll containing all the vital pieces of information. She had until tomorrow to rest, once the day came, the girl would be put through the tests of the geisha. "Now hurry out of here, I have to get ready for something." Tsunade had waved off the sand kunochi, without hesitation the girl left the office headed back for home.

- - - - .II.- - - -

"So, how was your day?"

Tsunade had asked, she had found Naruto near the lake, usually for being late the woman would of pounded him into dust. This time was different though, the pounding could wait, just for a little while. The older woman was flattered beyond belief to the beautiful bouquet of flowers he had brought for her. The color of the petals matched perfectly, she was surprised at the boy's effort. He had brought her flowers from a professional, impressive.

They sat along the edge of the lake, facing each other in the dim light, the moon shone its brightest; the ball of light not hindered by clouds floating along in the darkness. Naruto looked into the older woman's chocolate brown eyes and found it hard it answer. "Most of my day was boring," he had finally forced out. Tsunade raised an eyebrow to the boy, normally he would have something to do, maybe he was still traumatized from Kurenai.

"Thats strange, normally you would be doing something that would annoy anyone." she smiled,

Naruto could help but give a one of his copyrighted grins, "Hey, I'm not annoying." he retorted,

"Sure you aren't" The woman playfully spat back. Their little game was getting more interesting by the second, she looked over to the lake. Enjoying its beauty, watching the tiny ripples of water race towards them as leaves and cherry blossoms hit the surface.

"Tsunade-obachan? Can I ask you something?"

Tsunade inwardly cringed as he called her his all so affectionate nickname, she held back her annoyance just this once. Why ruin the moment?

"Sure Naruto what is it?"...

* * *

End of Chapter.

Sorry for the cliffy but I ran out of ideas, and I know you wouldn't like to read a whole bunch of nothing. Enjoy this installment of Loveless Naruto.

By the way Kennon Dansei actually means dangerous man


End file.
